In document capture, typically pages are recognized and validated one at a time, in sequence. In the typical approach, each page is processed independently with its own data entry form, value extraction, and validation. In the case of a multi-page document, typically the metadata document generated through document capture for each page has to be mapped to a multi-page structure and data values reconciled across pages through additional processing.
In practice, during data validation human operators typically must navigate through multiple pages and associated data entry forms, for example to compare and reconcile values that occur in different pages, etc. This approach depends on the knowledge of human operators of the location of data in different pages of a multiple page document, and in the worst case may require an operator to hunt through multiple independent pages and/or associated page-specific data entry forms to cross-validate data, for example. In addition, treating each page as a separate document results in suboptimal processing of structures such as tables, which may span multiple pages.